Rogues/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a rogue cat. In The Alleys of Twoleg Place... (I forgot....) "Um," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:55, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "Why are you so deppressed Alex?" ☆ Icewhisker☆ The Forgotten Warrior 17:57, March 18, 2012 (UTC) He let out a hiss and ran away.... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:22, March 31, 2012 (UTC) (Rping Delilah) I jumped in front of Alex "Hi!" ☆ Icewhisker☆ The Forgotten Warrior 15:06, March 31, 2012 (UTC) He narrowed his eyes. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:53, March 31, 2012 (UTC) "Whats got your fur so ruffled?" (Sebastian) I hung my head and padded away. ☆ Icewhisker☆ The Cats of the Stars 16:24, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I followed Sebastian. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:14, April 1, 2012 (UTC) (delilah) Have you seen Shadow? (sebastian) lets go Juno "No," muttered Alex. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:08, April 1, 2012 (UTC) delilah) are you okay (sebbie) "I don't know how to help him",I sighed. "I'm fine," I hissed. (Alex) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:27, April 1, 2012 (UTC) (Sebastian) I layed down with my head on my paws. (Delilah) I caught us a mouse. "Would you like to tell me whats wrong while we eat this mouse?" ☆ Icewhisker☆JunoxSebastian 15:29, April 3, 2012 (UTC) "No," I replied, sharply. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:03, April 4, 2012 (UTC) (Delilah) "I only want to help you but whatever! I need to be going now. (Sabastian) Alex! My ears pricked. "But why?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:22, April 4, 2012 (UTC) (Delilah) "Because its the right thing to do mouse-brain! When I first met you your spirits were so high,untouchable,but now you are just so....depressed! (Sebastian) "Alex",I ran to where he was. I dipped my head," Hello Delilah" I narrowed my eyes and turned away. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:24, April 5, 2012 (UTC) (Delilah) see thats exactly what I mean't (Sebastian) I beckoned Delilah away for a moment. "Alex has been out of his usual attitude since you left.....(a long back in forth convorsation) (Delilah) "I understand", she said,"I'll talk to him", she walked over to Alex beckoning him to follow her. I followed her. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:12, April 5, 2012 (UTC) (Delilah) "Alex please tell me what is wrong with you..",I begged. (Sebastian) "Do you think Delilah has anything to do with Alex's newfound mental illness"? (Juno) "Um, in case you haven't noticed, he's been like that for a while." I replied. (Alex) "Nothing," I said, a slight hiss in my voice. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 04:28, April 6, 2012 (UTC) (Sebastian) "Oh,I've noticed! (Delilah) "Are you sure? You can tell me anything. (Juno) "I'm saying it's not you, it's not me, and it's not Delilah," I replied (Alex) "I said, I'm fine," I hissed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:29, April 6, 2012 (UTC) (Delilah) "Well I need to go I might drop by tomorrow. Goodbye Alex",I purred. (Sebby) "I don't know what to do." I replied looking defeated. (Juno) "Well he is your friend, so sometimes you have to live with a cat's flaws. After all, you're my mate, and trust me, you have a lot of flaws," I replied. (Alex) I nodded. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:00, April 7, 2012 (UTC) (XD) (Sebastian) I leaned into her warm fur reassured by her warmth " I am thankful to have you as a mate", I purred. (Delilah) I rubbed my muzzle against his "see you later" (Juno) "Me too," I purred back. (Alex) "O.K, see you later," I happily purred. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:41, April 7, 2012 (UTC) (Delilah) I musn't get too attatched I thought (Sebby) "Have you ever considered kits",I asked (Juno) "Well, um, yes," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:27, April 7, 2012 (UTC) The next day...... (Delilah) I pranced into their den. I prodded Alex with a paw. "Good morning", I mewed cheerfully. (Alex) "Hello, Delilah," I purred happily. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 13:36, April 7, 2012 (UTC) (Delilah) I dropped the mouse I was carrying by his paws and layed down. "Are you hungry?" (Allex) "No, not really," I replied. "You caught the mouse, so you should eat it." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:42, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I already ate", I glanced at the den entrance,-ould you like to go for a walk?" "Sure," I said as I stood up. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:18, April 7, 2012 (UTC) "Ok" I walked out of the den. I followed her. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:55, April 7, 2012 (UTC) "So what do you want to talk about?" "Oh, I dunno," I replied. "Whatever you want to talk about" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:08, April 7, 2012 (UTC) "I love this time of year the humans throw away these things that make a wonderful nest" aka easter basket grass "Yeah, me too," I happily replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:16, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I rubbed my muzzle against his and walked back to the nest. I let out a purr and followed her. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:54, April 7, 2012 (UTC) (Sebbie) Juno had a few burrs in her pelt I comenced to grooming her. I was finishing up when Delilah and Alex entered the den purring I leaned in and whispered to Juno "I think Alex is soft on Delilah" (Juno) "What do you mean?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:17, April 8, 2012 (UTC) (Delilah) I weaved around Alex purring. (Sebby) Like umm.... he is sweet on her....I guess" (Juno) "He's sweet to everyone, then he's mean to everyone, that's just how he is," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:32, April 8, 2012 (UTC) (Sebby) "Not me" (Delilah) I turned around, and dipped my head. "Hello Juno." (Juno) "Yes, he is. You're just so caught up in when he's mean to you, that you pay no attention to when he hunts and cleans your nest out for you," I replied. I noticed Delilah was talking to me. "Hi," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:42, April 8, 2012 (UTC) (Delilah) I gestured to the mouse still lying in the den" you can have that" (Sebastian) I exited the den my tail lahing (Alex) "No thanks, I'm not hungry," I replied. (Juno) I sighed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:59, April 8, 2012 (UTC) (Sebastian) I stood outside the den it had been peaceful too peaceful. I could really go for a fight right now. (Delilah) I flicked Alex's ear with my tail "Not you silly" "Oh, sorry," purred Alex. "No thanks," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:30, April 8, 2012 (UTC) (Sorry, it won't let me add your post) (Alex) "What's wrong?" I asked Sebastian. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:13, April 8, 2012 (UTC) (Sebastian) "I'm irratated",I growled,"How do you feel about Delilah",I knew amusement flickered in my eyes. "What do you mean?" I asked. 23:24, April 8, 2012 (UTC) "Just how do you feel about her",I asked him. "She's a good friend," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:38, April 8, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah okay",I said purring with amusment. Time to play match maker I looked up at the sky. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:57, April 8, 2012 (UTC) I looked down at my bedraggeled pelt I was in serious need of a wash. (Delilah) I walked out of the den and sat next to Alex our pelts brushing "Oh, hi Delilah," I purred. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:08, April 9, 2012 (UTC) "I must leave I will be back. Would you like me to stay with you tonight?" "That would be nice," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:04, April 9, 2012 (UTC) (Icewhisker's post here) (Rping in third person) Akakios narrowed his eyes at her, then he let out an evil smile. "Fine then go," he said, "I don't need a weakling like you anyway." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:39, April 10, 2012 (UTC) "Weakling?,"I snorted,"He only weakling here is the one who surounds himself to try to feel powerful." I turned and calmly walked back to the den. Akakios said nothing, but padded off out of the alley... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:52, April 10, 2012 (UTC) (Delilah) I gently smoothed my ruffled fur knowing if Alex saw it he would wonder... I jolted myself from those thoughts,"No one will know but me,"I whispered my head down. I noticed Deliliah was back. "Hi," I said. "What's wrong?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:25, April 10, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, nothing just tired," I replied,;icking his ear. "Oh, O.K then," I replied ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:27, April 11, 2012 (UTC) The Next Night... (Delilah) I was lying in my nest but I couldn't get comfy."Alex,"I whispered. "Yeah," I replied, my eyes still closed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:35, April 11, 2012 (UTC) (Delilah) I crept into his nest and snuggled up next to him I let out a purr. "What's wrong?" I asked again. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:48, April 11, 2012 (UTC) "I couldn't sleep" "Oh, O.K then," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:43, April 11, 2012 (UTC) The next morning... (Sebastian) I got up at late dawn and gave my pelt a few fierce licks before stepping outside (Delilah) I woke as Sebastian was leaving the den and gave Alex's pelt a few soothing licks before I sat up and groomed my own. (Alex) I padded outside of the den and saw Sebastian. "Oh, hi Sebastian," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:34, April 12, 2012 (UTC) (Sebbie) I was delivering the kill bite to a plump mouse when Alex startled me. I finished it off and tossed it to him. "Mornin" (Delilah) I was starving.I opened my mouth and let the scent of prey float onto my tongue leaving my mouth watering. I walked out of the den and imeadiatley heard a scuffling noise I crept toward the boxes that sheltered it and when I had judged the distance I pounced. I sat upright a huge pigeon hanging limp in my jaws. "Thanks," I said, greatfuly. "But I can catch my own." I tossed the mouse back to him. "You eat," I said as I padded off into the next alley. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:55, April 13, 2012 (UTC) (Sebbie) I crouched to eat it (Delilah) "Are you sure you don't want to share this one,I can't eat it by myself,"I asked him. (Juno) "Eh, O.K then," I replied as I began eating. (Alex) I caught a bird and a rat. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:41, April 14, 2012 (UTC) (Delilah) I took the last bite of the bird and plopped down to wash. I worked my way down to my belly and noticed that it was growing. I let out a soft purr I was getting fat. I jumped from where I sat and broke into a run to exercise. (Alex) I brought my catch back to camp and sat down to eat. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:15, April 14, 2012 (UTC)